The invention relates to a flange yoke for universal joints, especially for universal joints for the transmission of high torques.
German Patent Application No. 4,313,141 C2 describes a flange yoke for universal joints. The flange yoke is split along a plane that extends along the longitudinal axis and is arranged perpendicularly to a bore axis of the bearing bores by abutment faces in two yoke halves. The abutment faces of the two yoke halves are provided with toothings that are formed complementary to each other and that have teeth that extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. On an end face facing away from the bearing bore, the yoke halves have a Hirth-end face serration, with which the yoke halves are separately connectable to a counter-flange. For this, the yoke halves have through bores through which connection screws can be passed. The toothings can only absorb tipping forces. Transversal forces, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, can, however, lead to displacements of the yoke halves.
European Patent Application No. 206,026 A1 also describes a flange yoke that is split into two yoke halves. The yoke halves have abutment faces that are arranged on a plane extending along a longitudinal axis of the flange yoke and are arranged perpendicular to the respective bore axis of the yoke half. The abutment faces of the two yoke halves have, respectively, grooves formed correspondingly (in a counter-fitting manner) and extending parallel to the longitudinal axis. Respectively, in a groove of the one yoke half and a counter-groove in the other yoke half, a key is inserted that absorbs transversal forces acting perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. The yoke halves are screwed to each other by means of a screw that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The flange yoke is connectable to a counter-flange of a shaft by means of connection screws.
German Patent Application No. 2,636,752 A1 describes a universal joint including two joint yokes that are connected to each other by means of a journal cross. The journal cross includes four journals, arranged in pairs on a common journal axis, wherein the journal axes of two pairs intersect each other at a right angle. The joint yokes comprise, respectively, two bearing elements in which, respectively, a bearing bore for the insertion of a journal of the journal cross is provided. The bearing elements of a joint yoke are connected to a mating flange by means of attachment screws. The bearing elements have, for this, respectively, two through bores that extend parallel to a longitudinal axis of the joint yoke. In the mating flange, threaded bores are provided in which the attachment screws passed through the through bores are received. The cross-sectional area of the bearing elements in the plane formed by the journal cross is, because of the through bores, weakened compared to a non-split joint yoke. This results in the maximal transmissible torque being lower. To achieve the same torque capacity as in non-split joint yokes, the bearing elements have to be formed larger, whereby the rotational diameter of the universal joint would be enlarged.